


In Vino Something-or-Other

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunkenness, Festivals, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obon is a time for family, remembered and apparently, getting utter smashed. No one told Shikamaru that last bit though, and now he's stuck being the sober one.</p><p>
  <i>“Who the fuck got you so drunk?” he asked his lover.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I got me drunk,” was Neij's proud reply. “Because I am an adult who does what I want.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Something-or-Other

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 28 - Celebration](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)

As a general rule, Neji was about as openly affectionate as a wasp, at least in public. In fact, wasps got points on Neji because unless you were highly allergic, a single wasp couldn't kill you for hugging it. A single Neji could. Wouldn't, but could, and he never let you forget it either. As a hard rule, you'd never in your life end up with a giggling Neji clinging to you in a busy street.

 

Today was a day for breaking rules, apparently.

 

With Neji draped over him, Shikamaru was hard pressed to avoid the hug even if he wanted to, so instead he settled for trying to keep the older man up. Neji didn't usually get drunk, or even tipsy, but festivals had that effect. Shikamaru just hoped this was the first time this week, or else he'd be putting up with an embarrassed Hyūga for who knew how long, and that was just never fun. Neji's reaction to embarrassment was kind of similar to a cat's, he blamed others for being present more than he outwardly regretted his actions.

 

“Who the fuck got you so drunk?” he asked his lover, looping an arm around his strong waist and hoisting him up. Neji was helpful, at least, though he twined an arm around Shikamaru's neck and Shikamaru knew if the other stumbled he'd been gasping for air in seconds.

 

“I got me drunk,” was Neij's proud reply. “Because I am an adult who does what I want.” Shikamaru snorted. Neji apparently took it as disapproval because he pressed his forehead to Shikamaru's, eyes narrowed. “You get drunk for no reason,” he said, and Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

 

“You need a mint,” he said. “And I wasn't judging. You know me. A no-judging zone.”

 

“Liar zone,” Neji muttered. “You judge so much. You just don't tell anyone,” a finger poked his cheek, “but I know.”

 

“Know what?” A new voice asked and Shikamaru strained to see Shino's face. Or at least what Shino deigned to show the general public.

 

“He's just explaining he's a self aware drunk,” Shikamaru said to the chūnin, offering a smile he thought was probably actually a grimace. “And clingy.”

 

“'M not,” Neji said, but didn't let go of Shikamaru. “Shikamaru's just judge-judge,” he paused. “Judgey.”

 

“I see,” Shino said and Shikamaru sensed the other's gaze settling back on him. “Do you require assistance?”

 

“Nah,” he said. “He's pretty stable actually,” Neji made a pleased noise at the compliment and Shikamaru felt his nose brush his jaw. “I should get us home, though.”

 

“Indeed,” Shino said and Shikamaru got the distinct impression he was being laughed at. “There are children around, after all.”

 

“Ha fucking ha,” Shikamaru said. “If you're worried about that I'd go corral Anko, then,” he said, and jerked his head to where the older jōnin was outrageously flirting with several overwhelmed looking people at once, and appeared to have lost some clothing over the course of the night. Shino grunted.

 

“I will refrain,” he said, “for the sake my kikuchi, if nothing else.”

 

“Gotta keep your little buddies in mind,” Shikamaru agreed. “See you around Shino.”

 

“Yes,” was all Shino said and wandered back from whence he came. Wherever that was.

 

Half-guiding Neji, Shikamaru quickly removed them from the busy street and in the calmer side streets. Generally the path alongside the river wasn't quite so overwhelmed, but Obon and Toro Nagashi in particular changed that. Not that he minded, really. It meant he could walk down the main street with Neji's drunken commentary in his ear without worrying about tripping over anyone.

 

“Your mother was sad you weren't here,” Neji told him about two streets from their house. “She sent a lantern for you.”

 

“Hopefully you mean on my behalf,” Shikamaru said, smirking, “or she'll be in for a surprise tomorrow.”

 

Neji chuckled a little, apparently following, or maybe just seeing Shikamaru's smile and deciding whatever was happening was worth laughing about. Who knew, really? Shikamaru wasn't a happy drunk, so couldn't guess at the thought processes involved. Well being truthful he could, but he wouldn't. To troublesome.

 

“I missed you,” Neji continued, “we were sad you were away. Obon's for family, you know.”

 

“You have a very large family to keep you company,” Shikamaru reminded him, only for Neji to shake his head so fast and hard they jerked to the left and Shikamaru got hair in his mouth.

 

“No,” Neji drew out the O far beyond sense. “I have a big clan. I have a small family and you were missing so it was even smaller this year.” It was a sentiment Neji would never in a million years say sober, but it still made Shikamaru's heart clench.

 

“I am sorry,” he said, fighting to keep them upright.

 

Neji didn't offer much help on that front and in fact continued as if Shikamaru hadn't spoken. “My aunt wants me to get married,” he said. “I told her to fuck off.”

 

Ah. Hyūga Shiun, the Hyūga nodoka, could drive even non-clan or off-limits people to drink, Shikamaru knew from experience. That solved the minor mystery surrounding Neji's reason for getting smashed, at least. Though most of the Hyūga had since accepted or just decided to ignore Shikamaru's involvement in their prodigy's life, Shiun did not. Well, she acknowledged it, in the same way one acknowledged cancer. With intent to destroy.

 

Of course, Shikamaru was largely untouchable these days, at least as long as he kept on his toes, and Shiun's sense of propriety was much too strong to simply warn him off. Instead she tried to entice Neji away with fresh faced young women. Ones with proper breeding and the ability to have children, the latter department being one Shikamaru was lacking in. At first, Neji had politely gone to tea with them in an attempt to help them save face, but Shikamaru knew it had been months since he'd even bothered with that.

 

“I see,” was all Shikamaru said though. Neji was a talkative drunk and his filter tended to die a fiery death once the chatter started, but Shikamaru wasn't going to take advantage. Neji valued his privacy to the point of near paranoia, and Shikamaru loved him too much to do anything so underhanded or trust breaking. “I'd have liked to see her face when you said that to her,” he did tease as they reached the front door. Gently, he unwound Neji's arm from his neck. “Lean here.”

 

“I can stand,” Neji said even as he took the directions. Shikamaru chuckled at the sight, Neji's cheeks flushed, eyes glassy and a vacant smile plastered on his face as he studied the stars. As the door swung open, pale eyes drifted back to him, and the smile slipped off. “I'm sorry I'm drunk,” he said.

 

Shikamaru just pressed a kiss to his temple. “Don't be,” he said. “Everyone needs to let loose every once in a while.”

 

“I thought you were coming home tomorrow,” Neji said, sliding to the floor to take off his shoes. “I missed you,” he said even as his shoes stayed on, despite Neji's attempts.

 

Shikamaru blinked, and scrubbed a hand over his neck. No filter at all. “I missed you too,” he said finally kneeling to help the beleaguered Hyūga. Neji offered an ineffectual glare, first at Shikamaru then at the offending sandal, but let Shikamaru slip them off. He pressed a kiss to the top of Neji's bent knee, earning a wrinkled nose and laughed as he stood. “I always miss you a little. But you need to be in bed, I think,” he said. “I know I do.”

 

Neji managed to haul himself mostly upright as Shikamaru took off his own shoes as well as his flak jacket, hanging the dusty vest on the hooks near the door. “I need a mint first,” Neji said and made a tottering line to the kitchen. Shikamaru let him, since Neji's inclinations while drunk were more cuddle-oriented than stabbing-oriented, but did follow to watch.

 

“How do you remember that?” he asked, impressed though he shouldn't be. Neji had a singular focus while sober that while maybe less pronounced now, apparently didn't disappear entirely. It was as endearing as it was frustrating.

 

“I listen to you,” was Neji's response as he jerked open the right cupboard on the first try, swaying with the force but not falling. “You think I don't.”

 

Shikamaru said nothing, since Neji hadn't sounded offended. He didn't always give Neji credit in the listening department, but in his defence, Neji's aforementioned singular attention span combined with impressive self assurance and more stubbornness than any one person could possibly need didn't always spell _good listener._ He looked away as he thought, not sure if he should apologize. There was a fifty-fifty chance Neji wouldn't recall this in any detail. Might be better to wait until tomorrow. Or whenever Neji forgave himself for getting so very drunk in public.

 

“'m not mad,” Neji said, pressing a kiss to Shikamaru's cheek. Then he shoved a mint leaf in his face, “peppermint?”

 

“It's spearmint,” Shikamaru corrected, but took the leaf and popped it into his mouth. Neji shrugged and pressed another kiss to his cheek. “But either way it's better than second-hand saké.”

 

“Ew,” was Neji's succinct reply before he swayed into Shikamaru's chest and wrapped both arms around his shoulders. The kiss that followed was inelegant, to say the least, but Shikamaru didn't mind terribly and ended it anyway by pushing his half chewed mint leaf past Neji's lips. Neji's response was to back peddle so fast he almost landed on his ass – saved by the counter – and quickly take the offending foliage out.

 

Holding it between his thumb and finger fastidiously he just stared at Shikamaru in horror.

 

“Why?” he asked finally, outrage tinging the word. Shikamaru fought not to laugh, plucking the limp, wet leaf from the older man and throwing it away in the conveniently placed garbage can.

 

“Because we need bed,” he said, “and in your case some water.” Neji continued to stare at him for a long moment, before he tossed his head.

 

“Fine,” he said, “bring it.” And walked off – slowly and with one hand on the wall – but otherwise imperious. Shikamaru bit his lip to stop from smiling and just turned toward the cups and sink.

 

“As you wish,” he called over his shoulder and turned on the tap. Neji didn't respond.

 

He found Neji on the bed, half undressed and likewise half asleep. Chuckling, he set the water on the bedside. “Do you need help?” he asked, settling next to Neji. Neji mumbled something unintelligible and rolled away, or tried to. Shikamaru caught him, pulling him closer. “I won't laugh.”

 

“You are laughing,” was Neji's reply but he struggled up, tugging at his shirt lamely. Shikamaru managed to school his features into something other than a smug smile and helped the Hyūga, despite Neji's mumbled insults.

 

Once his shirt and pants were off, Shikamaru grabbed the first thing he found – a loose tee and some linen pants. Thrusting them at Neji he set about changing his own clothing into something less dusty, only to jump when cool fingertips pressed into his shoulder. Even drunk ninjas got lucky in the sneaking department, it seemed.

 

He didn't move as fingers trailed down his shoulder, over a bruise Shikamaru had largely forgotten about before now, thanks to some numbing balm. “I'm fine,” he told the other after a moment, “it's just a bruise.” Neji just pressed a kiss to his shoulder and hummed, setting his brow where he'd placed his lips. “Neji?”

 

“I missed you,” was all he said again. “And I can't get my shirt on.”

 

Shikamaru snorted. “Well let me get mine on and then I'll help,” he said. Neji let him go, and Shikamaru tugged the thin shirt on before turning. Neji wasn't lying, at least. His pants were on, though somewhat off kilter, but his shirt had been abandoned on the bed. “You don't really need it,” he said and Neji eyed the offending cloth for a moment before shoving it off the bed. Shikamaru shook his head, crawling onto the mattress and practically collapsing.

 

Neji immediately clung to him, arm curling around his waist, one leg hooking one of Shikamaru's. A familiar nose buried itself in his neck, warm breath raising bumps on Shikamaru's skin.

 

“Night 'maru,” Neji said, voice soft and more slurred than any other point in the evening.

 

“Good night Neji. Sleep tight.”

 

Neji hummed and clung harder, and Shikamaru grinned into his pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We are in the home stretch if ever there was one folks! Two more until we say good bye to these two and hello to a big project! They'll be there, of course, though not quite so cuddly, I dare say.
> 
> A little note about Shino: I don't know why he never progressed to jounin, since I felt he was one of the shoe-ins for it, so I can only assume he's a chuunin out of choice. I do like him as an academy teacher, however, so it's one of the few things from the epilogue I'm not evicting from this AU's canon.


End file.
